my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Melody
Melody is the General of Music. She is famous by her outstanding voice that can enchant and hypnotize anypony, however she doesn't do it unless she needs to. She is also famous for her fights with her brother Purple Smoke. Personality Melody is the perfect combination of beauty and action. She likes to be in her best, but although she likes to be very clean and with her mane well-arranged, she is not futile or arrogant. She is humble and honest and likes action and challenges, something that goes against the normal personality of someone that cares about his or her appearance. She has the opposite personality to her brother Purple Smoke and, because of this, they argue a lot. Skills Due her position as the General of Music, Golden Paladin has a great voice that is the base of all her powers. With it, Melody can sing songs that can enchant anypony who hears it and make them do her bidding and also can harm them physically. She is also imune to the Sirens' voices Also Melody can share her power with others, just like she shared fragments of her power with Twilight and her friends so they could defeat the Sirens. She was also able to give to Spike a spell that can amplify music powers. Her light is also the source of a special kind of power called Thirteen Note, whose bearers are called Prodigies. She is able to use it and recognize it. Relantionships Family The Generals of Order She loves her brothers and sisters and would do anything for them. However, she has a complicated relationship with Purple Smoke, the General of Talent, as they are always fighting. But, as much as they argue, they are always able to help each other in hard moments. Description in the Series ''The Legend of the Light Kingdom'' The Lord of Order brings Melody to the pony world to help Princess Aurora built the Light Kingdom, what she does with the help of her brothers and sisters. She is the one that creates the Jewel of Light that contains the first song that the highest towers of the castle play. In "The Corrupted General", she helps Golden Paladin in his fight with Perfect Scale by distracting Scale while Mirror Coat substitute Golden Paladin by a glass clone of him. In some moment, she and Purple Smoke defeat and imprison Pandora. She also defeated the three Sirens, imprisoning them in the solitary of Tartarus along other major villains that her brothers and sisters defeated. In "The Arrival of Sombra", she fights with her siblings and Aurora against Chrysalis and her Changelings and sypatizes with Sombra. In "The Lord of Chaos' Most Loyal Servent's Birth", she, Purple Smoke and Leaf Mane make Heartbeat and Mirror to tell that Golden Paladin has a crush on Aurora, but Sombra also hears that. When Sombra is attacking the kingdom, she is left with Leaf Mane and Heartbeat to take care of Golden. When Aurora is revealed to be pregnant, only Mirror Coat and Heartbeat know about this, with Melody and the other Generals are left in the dark. When the Light Kingdom is attacked by King Sombra and his dark ponies, her star seed, along with her siblings’, is taken away by Princess Aurora to protect the Light Kingdom. When that happens, Melody is turned into stone, where she sleeps for centuries. ''The Light Kingdom'' Her first appearance is when she is still sleeping in stone when Blue Sword finds the Light Kingdom. When she recovers her star seed, she is freed and watches the Light Kingdom recovering its former glory. ''The Taking of Tartarus'' In the second chapter, Melody is taken hostage by the Lord of Chaos after Golden Paladin had given him the key of Tartarus and he makes her sing to Cerberus to put him sleeping. In the chapter “Little Box of Horrors”, Melody and Purple Smoke work together to find and defeat Pandora one more time. After they find her when she manages to recover her box, they can take the box and its key from Pandora with Applejack’s help and lock her power inside of it again, weakening her and allowing Purple Smoke to book her. In “Entering in Heartbeat’s Dreams”, while Blue and Luna try to awake Heartbeat from her nightmare that is affecting the Light Kingdom, Melody, the other Generals and Twilight try to stabilize the Diamond Heart. She is the first of the Generals to stop trying, unable to continue due to the fatigue. In “The Gorgon Gaze”, she, Purple Smoke, Leaf Mane and Mirror Coat go after Fury when they find the Lord of Chaos had ordered her to release her sisters and turn everypony into stone. While Mirror Coat and Leaf Mane try to find Medusa, Melody and Purple Smoke go recover Euryale, however Fury appears and, with the help of three teen cheerleaders filly, she manages to take her sister with her. When Mirror Coat and Leaf Mane tell they couldn’t find Medusa, they have, much to Melody’s delight, the idea of using Purple Smoke’s shapeshifting abilities, making him turn into a filly to approach Fury’s minions, but the General of Talent, with his powers weakened due to his filly form, fell under the Gorgons’ control and help them, along with the cheerleader fillies, to recover Medusa. After Leaf Mane and Mirror Coat had been turned into stone by the three Gorgons, Purple Smoke is ordered to get rid of Melody, but she manages to free him and then he make the three Gorgons fight to each other and turn themselves into stone, freeing the other two Generals. In the beginning of “The Revenge of the Trix”, Melody and Heartbeat faced Kraken, managing to win and to imprison him in the prison-book. When the Trix starts to attack Equestria, Melody, along with Golden Paladin and Leaf Mane, goes after Stormy. While Golden Paladin was distracting Stormy, she and Leaf Mane overpower her and Golden Paladin manages to imprison her. In “The Return of the Sirens”, it's revealed that she now has her own music studio where ponies can make and/or learn music at ease just for the love of it. She reveals them that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had accepted to give to them the opportunity to act in the Autumn Equinox Ball in Canterlot. She is also target by the Lord of Chaos that is plotting to use the Sirens for his next attack. But, for that, he has to get rid of the Sirens’ weakness and the Generals’ most powerful weapon against them: Melody’s voice. For that, he makes Fire Punch to exchange the special tea Melody had request for a tea made of mutant poison joke. When she drinks it, she loses her voice and go ask for help. After feeling offended by Mirror Coat, Purple Smoke decides to find a cure to Melody and drag her with him to start it. Although she doesn’t want, Melody ends up going with him. In “Arbor, the King of Trees”, she, along with Golden Paladin, Purple Smoke, Mirror Coat and Heartbeat, goes challenge Arbor, however she is caught by Arbor's leech roots, just like her siblings, with the exception of Heartbeat that manages to escape to go ask for help. She is freed when Kitsune sets Leaf Mane's matrix on fire. Luckly, Kitsune is defeated and Arbor has a change of heart, sacrificing himself by turning into Leaf Mane's new matrix. In "A Queen a Little Off", Melody, along with the other Generals and Twilight, fights the Queen of Hearts and the Card Guard. All finished when Celestia manages to recover Purple Smoke's heart and release him from the Queen of Hearts control, enable him of taking her heart and then imprison her in the prison-book. In "Cold Loneliness", the Snow Queen is released by the Lord of Chaos and she starts to spread her influence over Equestria. After Ingrid had left the Crystal Empire, Melody starts to weaken, as Ingrid's power had indirectly affected her matrix. When Ingrid is reformed by Twilight and she releases Equestria from her domain, Melody recovers her powers. In "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", Melody is leaving the cave where her matriz is when she meets Scale. He is able to take her light, turning her into a black stone statue. She is recovered by Mirror Coat and taken back to the Light Kingdom. She is restored when Twilight releases all the lights Scale had captured. In "Epilogue - Heartbeat's Special Gift", Melody attends Star Knight's birthday party. She stops Purple Smoke from continuing arguing with Heartbeat. Fluttershy and Thunder Night In "Meeting the Father", she and Purple Smoke battle, defeat and imprison Rothbart, who was sent by the Lord of Chaos to destroy the weather factory of Cloudsdale. Finding True Talents In "A Diamond Never Breaks", she and Purple Smoke are seeing how Sweetie Belle is able to change Diamond Tiara. She is asked by him what she thinks about Sweetie Belle and then Melody answers with a question if he wants her to help him to help Sweetie Belle to find her talent for music. He answers with a 'yes' as she is better than him in music. In "Sweetie Belle's Most Amazing Voice", she and Purple Smoke initiate their plan into making Sweetie Belle find her talent, with Melody organizing a musical of her own to make Sweetie Belle act. While Melody thinks that Sweetie Belle will not go to the try-outs, Purple Smoke seems to think the opposite. She then hears Sweetie Belle singing, as a part of a plan from Diamond Tiara, and convinces her to make the try-outs, putting then her as lead. Later, when Sweetie Belle has cold hooves, Melody tells her that only her has to really enjoy her voice and to ignore the others who don't like it. This, along with what Purple Smoke told her, leads Sweetie Belle to act and get her Cutie Mark. Finding True Love In "Spike... the Pony?", she attends Rarity and Shadow Claw's wedding. Spike Finds His Family Melody is the one that reunites Spike with his brothers, as they are attending her music studio. ''Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox'' In "How to Make a Jinchuriki", Melody is present when the Lord of Order reveals his brother's latest plan and when Golden Paladin seals Nine-Tails inside of Star Knight. In "The Power of Seeing", Melody and the others face Pandora when she tries to get her box again, witnessing how Star Knight reforms her. In "The Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy", Melody agrees with Mirror Coat ideia about sending Star Knight to a school at the Enchanted Forest. She is also considered to become the teacher of Enchanted Music in the school to keep Star watched. In "A Glimpse of the Fox", Melody goes to the academy with Star, Purple Smoke and Heartbeat and his present during the opening ceremony. In "The Truth Comes to the Surface", she is present when Twilight and Blue tell Star the truth about him being a Jinchuriki. In "A Holiday in Ponyville", she and Purple Smoke return to the Light Kingdom for the holidays. In "Star Knight's New Spell", She goes to stop the Changelings that are invading Thicket with the tree mutants, with Golden Paladin and Purple Smoke. The General of Music faces Scorpio at the beginning, but, after Purple protects her from Scorpio's sting and attacks the Changeling, she uses her voice to subdue Obsidia, due to her sensitive earing. When the Changelings run away, Golden Paladin sends Melody to report to the headmistress that everything is okay now. In "The Demon Fox Cloat", she and the other Generals are tasked to watch the limits of the area of where Star's birthday party is being held in a way to prevent an attack from the Lord of Chaos' villains. With the appearance of the dome of roots, she and the Generals track its source that is revealed as being Leaf Mane under the influence of wild energy and being controled by Adagio. While the other Generals distract Leaf Mane, Melody fights Adagio, until the Siren flees. She then helps to contain Leaf Mane so Heartbeat can be able to cure her from the influence of the wild energy. In "One-Tail in Danger", after seeing his chief being attacked, a pony-panther goes ask the Generals' help and so Golden Paladin, Melody and Mirror Coat rushe to the scene, being able to recognize the Thirteen Note, and find that not only Strongpaw but also Silver Mist - both of them Jinchuriki - are having their Tailed Beasts extracted by Strings. While Golden Paladin, the pony-panther and Silver Mist's guards distract Strings, she and Mirror Coat approaches Strongpaw and Silver Mist to save them, halting the extraction, what makes the magic to turn on its creator due to the severed connection. She saves Strings and then invites him to join her music studio, what he accepts. In "A Brand New Year", he, Melody, Star and Timber return to the Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy for a new school year. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Generals of Order Category:Unicorns Category:Light Ponies Category:Musicians and bands Category:Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy Staff